deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Demon CD/Death Battle Fanon's Multiverse Royal Rumble
Intro Hey guys. Well, like many great people here, I wanted to try create some interesting tournament. But, because I don't want to copy them (because It wouldn't be as great as their) so I create this... Death Battle Fanon's Multiverse Royal Rumble It's like WWE's Rumble, two first picks enters; every 2 minutes another wrestler enter; People can be eliminated only by throwing them over the top rope and touching both feet to ground. Like previously mentioned tournaments, you can sign up your choice. #You can pick 4 characters, wrestlers or fictional characters. #If you propose wrestler, please, write also his gimmick or era (for exemple: Kane (Masked), Ric Flair ('80s)) #You can propose almost any fictional character (even FNAF), except for memes. #There is 80 places, so hurry up I hope it will be fun :) Characters #Tommy Dreamer (ECW Era) (Demon CD) #Kane (Masked) (Demon CD) #The Hurricane (Superhero) (Demon CD) #Jack Swagger (Patriot) (Demon CD) #Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) #Cell (Dragon Ball Z) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) #Mewtwo (Pokemon) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) #Segeta Sanshiro (SEGA Commercial) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) #Trainer Waterziplo'd (OC) (TodoketeApproved) #Mecha-Hitler (Wolfenstein) (TodoketeApproved) #Fred Flintstone (Flintstones) (TodoketeApproved) #Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) (TodoketeApproved) #John Cena (Classic) (ThunderbladeX) #Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (ThunderbladeX) #Raiden (Mortal Kombat) (ThunderbladeX) #Chara (Undertale) (ThunderbladeX) #Count Duckula (Count Duckula) (Joshuakrasinski) #Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse) (Joshuakrasinski) #Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) (Joshuakrasinski) #Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) (Joshuakrasinski) #The Scout (Team Fortress 2) (TendoTheGamer) #Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) (TendoTheGamer) #Pit (Kid Icarus) (TendoTheGamer) #Saitama (One Punch Man) (TendoTheGamer) #Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Big the cat 10) #Batman (DC) (Big the cat 10) #Bane (DC) (Big the cat 10) #Ryu (Street Fighter) (Big the cat 10) #Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (WowThatHurts) #Lobo (DC) (WowThatHurts) #Bowser (Super Mario series) (WowThatHurts) #"Stone Cold" Steve Austin (Attitude Era) (WowThatHurts) #Rayman (Rayman) (Raiando) #Klonoa (Klonoa) (Raiando) #Mario (Super Mario series) (Raiando) #Pizza Boy (Twisted Metal) (Raiando) #The Demoman (Team Fortress 2) (RoaringRexe) #Pepsi-Man (Pepsiman) (RoaringRexe) #Hawkeye (Marvel) (RoaringRexe) #Koopa Troopa (Super Mario series) (RoaringRexe) #Arm Fall Off Boy (DC) (DENSTIFY1) #Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) (DENSTIFY1) #Dudley (Street Fighter) (DENSTIFY1) #Cool Cat (Cool Cat) (DENSTIFY1) #Soldier 76 (Overwatch) (BonBooker) #Diddy Kong (Super Mario series) (BonBooker) #Rigby (Regular Show)(BonBooker) #"Macho Man" Randy Savage (Macho Man) (BonBooker) #Claus (Mother 3) (Pikart767) #Kirby (Kirby) (Pikart767) #Roy (Fire Emblem) (Pikart767) #Phosphora (Kid Icarus Uprising) (Pikart767) #Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) (IceBearSwag) #The Batter (OFF) (IceBearSwag) #Ness (Earthbound) (IceBearSwag) #Bob the Tomato (Veggietales) (IceBearSwag) #Ike (Fire Emblem) (TheOmegaCookie) #Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) (TheOmegaCookie) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) (TheOmegaCookie) #Laguna (Final Fantasy 8) (TheOmegaCookie) #Caboose (Red vs Blue) (Riolu-San) #Donnel (Fire Emblem: Awakening) (Riolu-San) #Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) (Riolu-San) #Sanji (Piece Sanji) (Riolu-San) #Church (Red vs Blue) (Christianthepupbot) #JonTron (YouTube) (Christianthepupbot) #Roman Torchwick (RWBY) (Christianthepupbot) #The Joker (DC) (Christianthepupbot) #Ezra Bridger (Star Wars: Rebels) (ZombieSlayer23) #Darth Vader (Star Wars) (ZombieSlayer23) #Dante (Devil May Cry) (ZombieSlayer23) #Grand Admiral Thrawn (Star Wars) (ZombieSlayer23) #Pink Guy (YouTube) (Quauntonaut) #The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) (Quauntonaut) #Aku (Samurai Jack) (Quauntonaut) #Alola Raticate (Pokemon) (Quauntonaut) #Flash (DC) (Pokemon Trainer Lion) #Doctor Manhattan (Watchman) (Pokemon Trainer Lion) #Red (Pokemon) (Pokemon Trainer Lion) #Luigi (Super Mario series) (Pokemon Trainer Lion) Category:Blog posts